


Obietnica

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Pomimo panującej wokół ciemności, zobaczył wszystko, wszystko czego nie chciał zobaczyć. Po stojącej tu jeszcze wieczorem wielkiej posiadłości należącej do zamożnego klanu, pozostały tylko ruiny i zgliszcza. Agresorzy już dawno się stąd wynieśli.





	Obietnica

Osoba niewidoczna pośród nocnej mgły, bezszelestnie poruszała się między drzewami skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź. Puszcza powoli kończyła się, coraz mniej drzew, na horyzoncie widać już było polanę. Para granatowych butów uderzyła o powierzchnię.

Pomimo panującej wokół ciemności, zobaczył wszystko, wszystko czego nie chciał zobaczyć. Po stojącej tu jeszcze wieczorem wielkiej posiadłości należącej do zamożnego klanu, pozostały tylko ruiny i zgliszcza. Od mgły bardziej widoczne były dym i kłęby pary, jak po obecności ognia. Ale to nie był pożar. To była robota zamachowców. A on miał właśnie tych zamachowców powstrzymać. I nie udało mu się. Nie zdążył. Głupi, nie wypełnił misji. Agresorzy już dawno się stąd wynieśli.

Westchnął. Rzadko kiedy jego zadania kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Poza tym, myślano, że to nieszczęśliwy wypadek, a nie napad, dlatego wysłano jedynie jego. Pierwotnie miał ratować ludzi przed pożarem, nie przed ninja. Ale, jakby na to nie patrzeć, rozkaz brzmiał: Uratuj ich! Nie było uściślone przed czym, więc wniosek może być tylko jeden - zawiódł. I czuł się z tym źle.

Mimo wszystko myślał egoistycznie, bo dla niego to była tylko niewypełniona misja, nic go nie obchodziła tragedia, która się tutaj wydarzyła. Nie interesowało go, że zginęła cała rodzina, klan. Trudno, nie znał ich, więc nie będzie udawał, że jest mu żal. Nawet nie ma komu złożyć kondolencji. Nieszczerych, ale zawsze. Ale tak jest w dzisiejszym świecie. Mało kogo obchodzi los drugiej osoby. A jak zareaguje na to cała wieś? Ktoś powie: "Biedna rodzina", drugi: "Boże, co za tragedia!", ale tak naprawdę każdy będzie tylko myślał o tym, że może być następny.

Wsadził ręce do kieszeni od spodni i spacerowym krokiem okrążał zniszczoną posiadłość. Jedyne co słyszał, to odgłosy uderzania o ziemię walących się ostatnich szczątek budynków. Przejechał ręką po jego lekko sterczącej kruczoczarnej czuprynie. Nigdzie nie było widać ciał, tylko resztki ubrań i niezwykle rzucającą się w oczy czerwień posoki.

Widać, nie było wśród nich specjalistów. Oi-nin nie zostawiłby tylu śladów. Pozostało pytanie: dlaczego zaatakowano ten klan i kto to zrobił? Cóż, wybrańcy z pewnością wiedzieli. Skrywali tajemnicę, której on nie znał. I nie zależało mu specjalnie na jej poznaniu. Czasami wiedza potrafi być niebezpiecz... Stanął jak wryty. Miał wrażenie, że przez chwilę słyszał coś. Coś jakby... Łkanie? Do jego uszu doszedł jeszcze raz ten dźwięk, lecz tym razem o większym natężeniu. Płacz. Płacz dziecka! 

Odwrócił się na pięcie i popędził do źródła dźwięku. Zatrzymał się w środku ruin. To było prawdopodobnie centrum. Nigdzie nie dojrzał nikogo, więc osoba, która płakała musiała być zasypana gruzami. Miał krzepę, to też kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami odgarnął pozostałości po suficie. Tym co znalazł, było pokiereszowane drobne ciało. Po posturze wnioskował, że to kobieta. Dotknął ją ostrożnie, była cała pogruchotana, wszędzie walały się kawałki ludzkiego ciała, a krwi było tu tak dużo, że aż go zemdliło.

Był młody, niedoświadczony i nieprzyzwyczajony do takich widoków, jednak ostatecznie powstrzymał się od zwymiotowania. Zostawi sobie to na później. Odwrócił ciało denatki (wątpił, żeby jeszcze żyła, nie miał też odwagi sprawdzić). I wtedy dotarło coś do niego. Pod nią leżało małe dziecko, jak na jego gust, dwu- lub trzyletnie. Dziecko znów zaczęło beczeć, wykorzystując cały zasób swoich płuc. Identycznie, jak zmarła, dzieciak miał ogniste włosy.

I żył. Jak to możliwe, że sprawcy przeoczyli dwa ciała: w tym jedno żywe? Musiało im się bardzo śpieszyć. Wywnioskował, że kobieta musiała zasłonić dziecko własnym ciałem. Poza tym, że niemiłosiernie wrzeszcząca istotka była cała skąpana we krwi, wyglądała na całą i zdrową. Dotknął lekko główki. Przyjrzał się bliżej rysom twarzy, to musiała być dziewczynka. I wciąż płakała.

\- Ciii... - usłyszał chrypliwy głos. Wzdrygnął się, jakby zobaczył ducha. Powoli odwrócił się do ciała. To była ta kobieta. Ona jeszcze żyła. Miała lekko rozchylone powieki i jej ręka drgała. Nie miała siły, by dosięgnąć dziecka, które nagle ucichło.

\- Pani żyje? Da pani radę, abym...? - zaczął zszokowanym głosem, jakby to jego spotkała właśnie jakaś tragedia. Przerwała mu.

\- Panie... P-pro-szę. - już tylko szeptała. Nie było szans, aby ją uratować. Życie powoli ją opuszczało. Zbliżył się do niej, by wysłuchać jej ostatnich słów. I zrobiłby teraz wszystko, co tylko by chciała, bo nie myślał o konsekwencjach, w ogóle teraz nie myślał.

\- B-błagam.. Ni-eech mi pan.. ob-bieca...

\- Co tylko pani zechce! - kaszlnęła wypluwając krew, te słowa sprawiały jej prawdziwą trudność, ale musiała je wypowiedzieć. Młody mężczyzna ścisnął mocniej jej drżącą dłoń.

\- ...że będzie przy... niej... zawsze... - kontynuowała - zaopiekuje się nią... pan... prosz.. - nie miała już energii na więcej. Przestał czuć puls. Wyzionęła ducha.

Po raz pierwszy był obecny przy czyjejś śmierci. Chociaż jej nie znał i wbrew temu co wcześniej myślał o takich rzeczach, było mu jej żal. Mimo wszystko.

Ale kobieta wyraziła swą ostatnią prośbę. Zdążyła. I odeszła z uśmiechem na ustach, gdy w ostatnich sekundach jej życia odpowiedź shinobi brzmiała w jej uszach, powtarzająca się niczym zepsuta stara płyta, jedno słowo, którego znaczenie równało się przedśmiertnej spowiedzi i odpuszczeniu grzechów, tylko i aż. "Obiecuję."

**Author's Note:**

> 31.05.2004


End file.
